


Du Gehörst Mir

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, First Time Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: In the weeks before leaving to Marley, there’s something in Eren’s mind
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Jaeger, Eren Jaeger/Armin Arlert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Du Gehörst Mir

They were going to travel Marley in about a week, yet Eren knew more about the place than what he had told his friends.He also had a plan he would rather not tell anyone else about, not even his two closest ones, Mikasa and Armin. 

The second of the two was currently sharing the same room as he was, resting on his bed from the hard labor that they had done all day, as the brown haired was starring outside the window .The blonde was pretty frail, or at least appeared to be, even after getting the power of the colossal titan. 

To entrust something so hard on him was considered a mistake by many superiors, but for Eren, loosing Armin was worst than loosing his own life.His best friend, the one who taught him about the sea, the one who made him have hope for the future, both dreams that were now shattered after what he had seen on those memories. 

He was going to make sure not to lose him or Mikasa.He had to save them, save his people.Save his best friend, save his family...

“Eren, is everything okay?”Armin probably noticed his friend drifting off in his thoughts.It wasn’t the first time that happened.

Eren looked back at him and tried to fake a smile “Yes, don’t worry.”He was worried about their trip to Marley, the ones who killed his aunt, the ones who made the titan that ate his mother. 

“You should rest, it was a long day after all.”Armin assumed that it was only fatigue, considering the sun had been pretty brutal that day.It had even forced the blue eyed boy to currently remain shirtless, showing his very pretty body...He stood up to reach for his friend, who’s hormones were definitely forming a plan. 

Eren was known for being impulsive, but what he was about to do would be a surprise for everyone.With a swift movement, he grabbed the blonde by the hips, then brought him close to plant a kiss on his lips.He was so warm, so perfect.Eren moved his lips to claim Armin’s, while the boy struggled to understand what was going on. 

Eren then easily picked his blue eyed friend after finishing the kiss.The blonde hadn’t said a word after the kiss, as it completely took him by surprise.Carefully, he laid him back in his bed, working to get rid of their clothes. 

“E-Eren, what are you doing ?”Armin did know what sex was, but he was still shocked. 

“I want you, Armin...”the brown haired answered “I want you so much, I want to fuck you right here and right now, I want to have you screaming my name under me”now he had zero experience with sex, but it felt like an instinct.The other instinct he had was the one to just kill anyone living beyond the sea, but that one wasn’t important yet.”I want to have you as my first.”

The blonde’s face was as red as an apple.”Wouldnt you prefer a girl for this ?”Armin was aware of how easily he got confused with a member of the opposite gender.Eren didn’t answer, as he was busy leaving him completely naked.The blonde wasn’t sure of what to say, and was even more surprised when Eren began to bite his neck. 

“A girl doesn’t compare to you...”he said, finally getting rid of his own pants.”So please, may I just fuck you?”Eren stared hungrily as he made the question. 

If Armin was honest, what he felt for Eren went beyond simple friendship.Seeing himself in that position, and wondering how exactly was Eren planning to do the things he had said, the blonde nodded.”I’ll be yours...”he still had no idea of how the two were going to have sex in the first place. 

Eren smirked, tho he looked scary as that one time he woke up saying he would kill everyone....Armin wasn’t sure if that was a good sign. 

Gently, the brown haired pushed his friend against the bed after turning him around.Due to his knowledge, the blonde recalled that most animals mated like that...

“You look so good like this...”Eren remarked before licking his fingers.He didn’t know where that knowledge came from, but he knew that he had to make sure Armin was properly prepared or else he could hurt him.Carefully, he circled the blonde’s entrance before putting in one of his fingers. 

The blonde left out a scream, it felt weird and did hurt him a little bit.Weirdly enough, after a few moments and a second finger, the sensation started to feel better.And as embarrassed as Armin was to admit it, he even got an erection out of it.He whined when he felt the fingers leave his body, causing a chuckle from his partner. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m going to put something better inside you...”Eren promised.He was already hard after all, and wanted nothing more than to get inside the blonde.”Just put yourself in all four and you’ll get it” 

Armin looked back and gulped.He had seen his friend naked before, but never like that.Hell, if his fingers had hurt, how would his cock feel ?It sounded crazy, but he wanted to find out.He obeyed Eren, something weird as it was usually the other way around, and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“You’re so handsome, Armin....”Eren whispered as he adjusted himself to align his cock against the blonde’s entrance.He was so pretty, he was his. 

Armin yelped after feeling the tip against him, and was barely able to stay still.Eren held him by the hips as he slowly entered his ass, moaning loudly from the heat of his friend.He didn’t put it all inside immediately, and instead enjoyed that new sensation. 

“Eren...”Armin moaned, trying to hold his balance.He was liking this, even if it hurt.There was no denying that he was enjoying it as much as the brown haired boy. 

Eren smirked and moved faster, seeing that Armin was liking this as well.”You feel so goddamn good” he said as he went deeper, filling the blonde completely.His cock was completely buried inside his friend, who left out a few screams each time he thrusted. 

Armin couldn’t believe how good that felt, how nice it was to be under Eren while he fucked him like that.His cock and his ass were definitely thankful for it “EREN, EREN!” He yelled loudly, knowing that the brown haired had asked him to do so before.He moved his hips against the other’s prostrate, changing the angle of penetration and getting even more satisfaction for both. 

“Armin...”Eren moaned out.He was so smart, so pretty...”You’re mine, only mine” he growled with an animalistic tone, slightly scratching the blonde’s hips and going rougher.

“I’m yours, Eren, I’m yours !”Armin moaned and yelled as he felt the scratches.He finally did lost his balance, having to lay against the floor as Eren kept fucking him from behind. 

Now that it was easier, Eren reached to kiss Armin’s necks and cheeks, earning some smiles and moans from the smaller boy.

The blonde felt himself about to finish and didn’t even have energy to give any warning.Soon, his cum was covering himself as he left out some gasps. 

“Aww you came for me ?”Eren smirked quite pleased.He was close as well, and with a few more thrusts, he finished inside Armin.Carefully, he got outside and stared proudly at the mess that his friend was at the moment. 

Armin gathered his strengths to stand up and kiss Eren, as he feel like it was only fair to return the affection the other had previously showed him.Eren made him sit on his lap, not minding that cum was leaking out of the boy.He wanted Armin, he wanted to kiss him.

As they were both breathless, they soon went to rest, with Eren having an arm around the blonde, who in turn was laying against his chest. 

“Armin, I love you...”Eren confessed.It was probably clear that he was, but he wanted the blonde to hear it. 

Armin chuckled “And I love you too, Eren” he said with a bright but tired smile. 

As the blonde went to sleep, Eren stayed awake thinking about what he would do once in Marley.There was no doubt that Armin was not going to forgive him, so he was glad to have finally confessed his feelings.Gently, he kissed the blue eyed’s forehead before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your feedback, it’s appreciated


End file.
